


I Don't Need Them (But I Need You)

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Series: DL Stocking Stuffers 2019 [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Glasses, Hotel Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: Three times Roger told Crystal to fuck off, and one time he didn't.
Relationships: Chris "Crystal" Taylor/Roger Taylor
Series: DL Stocking Stuffers 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587598
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: DL Stockings 2019





	I Don't Need Them (But I Need You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ask_catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ask_catnip/gifts).



Crystal wasn’t quite sure what his job was anymore. It was part roadie, part personal assistant, part babysitter, and part occasional lay - just here and there when Roger needed it...throughout the week...every week. Though that last one may not be part of the job in the strictest of senses, Crystal felt it still applied. There were a lot of moving parts for him to keep track of. Like now, for instance, now, Crystal was the babysitter,

“Just put them on,” 

Roger craned his neck to where Crystal was standing behind him to give him the side-eye before continuing to attempt to read the magazine on the desk,

“I don’t need them,” 

Crystal rolled his eyes as he held Roger’s glasses in front of him,

“Can you even read what’s on the page?”

Roger leaned his head in his hand as an excuse to get closer to the text,

“ ’Course I can,”

“Roger, I know you’re lying. Just put them on before you give yourself a headache and I have to hear you moan about it for the rest of the bloody day.”

Roger snatched them from between his fingers and muttered,

“Fuck off,”

Nonetheless, he put the glasses on and Crystal walked away with a grin. 

* * *

“We have to, Roger,” Freddie was saying as he passed a sheet of paper over to him. 

Roger took it and frowned. Crystal was watching them from the other side of the piano the band was gathered around. 

“The show is  _ tonight,  _ Fred, and you want to just throw in a new song?” 

Crystal groaned internally at the pitch of his boss’ voice - if Roger got worked up about this, he'd be impossible to relax. 

“John and Brian don’t have a problem with it,” Freddie said with a shrug. 

Roger squinted as he tried to read what was on the sheet. Crystal rolled his eyes and went to fetch Roger’s glasses - he knew the man was stubborn enough to not learn the song just because he couldn’t admit he couldn’t see it. Luckily, Crystal hadn’t stashed them far.

“Might be a bit easier to learn if you could see the lyrics,” He quipped, holding the glasses out to Roger. 

“I can see them fine,” Roger bit, glaring at him. 

Crystal just raised an eyebrow. When Roger didn’t move, Crystal simply rested the glasses on his nose. 

“Fuck off,” Roger swatted at Crystal but he kept the glasses on. 

* * *

After the end of a long recording session, everyone was packing up to go home as the band discussed when to come in next.

“I’m free tomorrow,” Roger said. 

“No, you’re not. You’ve got an eye doctor appointment at eleven,” Crystal reminded him. 

Roger sulked, “I forgot,”

“No you didn’t, it’s been in your diary all year. I’ll pick you up at half ten, don’t be late.”

“I can drive myself,”

“Are you actually going to?”

Roger shifted his eyes and hesitated. Crystal huffed a laugh,

“Yeah, I didn’t think so.” 

“Alright, let’s see them,” Crystal said as he walked back to the car with Roger. 

“See what?” Roger tried innocently.

“They gave you new glasses - that’s what you’ve got in the gift bag. Right?” Crystal gestured to the little bag Roger had walked out with. 

“Nothing gets past you,” Roger muttered, reaching into the bag. 

Crystal chuckled, “That’s why you pay me the big bucks.”

Roger took the glasses out of their case and handed them over to Crystal. 

“No, I want to see them  _ on  _ you,” 

“Why?” Roger whined. 

“Because that’s where they belong,” They had reached the car and settled inside, Crystal at the wheel. “I’m not moving this car until you put them on,”

Roger huffed and unwillingly put his new glasses on. Crystal grinned,

“Very handsome,” 

Roger’s face softened for a split second before he rolled his eyes,

“Fuck off,” 

But the glasses stayed on for the entire journey home. 

* * *

“Rog,” Crystal knocked at the door to Roger’s hotel room as he put the key in the lock. If Roger didn’t want him in then he shouldn’t have given him the second key the hotel provided. “Tomorrow’s departure time is being moved up by --.” 

Crystal stopped a few feet away from the bed in surprise. Roger was sitting up against the headboard with an open book in his lap, his glasses hanging off his nose. He must’ve noticed Crystal’s hesitance and looked up with a grin, 

“Can I help you?” He bat his lashes. 

“You’re wearing them,” Crystal breathed. 

Roger’s big blue eyes were only enhanced by the dark frame around them. He bit his bottom lip and Crystal noticed the tinge of blush that dusted his cheeks. 

“Yeah, well, I’m tired and they help. Sometimes,” 

Crystal chuckled, Roger still wasn’t ready to give up the fight. Which was alright, Crystal would wear him down eventually. 

“You know,” Crystal started, finally regaining control of his limbs and closing the gap between him and the bed. He took Roger’s book from his lap and closed it before setting it aside. “You look very hot in those,” 

Crystal took the book’s spot on Roger’s lap, straddling his thighs and taking Roger’s chin between his fingers to force his gaze up. Roger smirked,

“Yeah? Is that why you’re always nagging me to wear them? I knew you had ulterior motives,” 

“If I say yes will you wear them for me when you’re supposed to?” 

“Not a chance,” 

“Brat,” Crystal leaned in to capture Roger’s lips between his. 

Roger immediately relaxed beneath him, parting his lips to let Crystal inside without any prompting. As Crystal explored Roger’s warm, pliant mouth with his tongue, his fingers trailed from Roger’s chin to the back of his head, where he was able to grab a fistful of hair. He tugged Roger’s head back hard enough to break the kiss and leave him gasping. Crystal ducked down to suck in a bruise on the side of Roger’s neck. Roger squirmed beneath him, and with a well-calculated roll of Crystal’s hip, Roger was already begging,

“Please,” 

Crystal pulled back, amused. Roger already looked a mess, his eyes blown wide, his lips pink and swollen, the flush of arousal already covering his body. Well, from what Crystal could see anyway. 

“Take everything off,” Crystal ordered, climbing out of Roger’s lap to rummage around the drummer’s suitcase. 

“What are you doing in my suitcase?” Roger tried to sound threatening, but his tone still sounded as though he was begging Crystal to come back. 

“Lube,”

“I don’t have --.”

Before Roger could finish, Crystal turned around, twirling a travel pack of lube between his fingers, looking rather smug.

“You were saying?”

“Where’d you find that?” Roger asked, perplexed. 

Crystal shrugged, “I put a few of them in the lining pocket ages ago. Knew they’d come in handy one day,” 

He wandered back over to the bed, making a now naked Roger feel rather exposed beneath his gaze,

“When I said ‘take everything off’, you know damn well I didn’t mean these,” Crystal held up Roger’s glasses, which had been discarded on the nightstand. 

Roger huffed and crossed his arms, “Seriously?” 

Crystal hummed, “Either you put these on, or I go back to my own room for the night.” He threaded his fingers through Roger’s blond hair before pulling sharply. Roger gasped, his eyes moving to meet Crystal’s, looming over him. 

“I know how much you love getting fucked into the mattress, which is exactly what I was planning on doing to you tonight. But it’s your choice - put the glasses back on or I leave,” 

“Fuck me,” Roger breathed, taking the glasses from between Crystal’s fingers and putting them on. 

Crystal leaned down to kiss him and nipped at Roger’s bottom lip before pulling away, 

“Knew you’d make the right choice,” Crystal straightened up and gave Roger the pack of lube he’d been hanging on to. “Get yourself ready for me, gorgeous,” 

Roger’s body flushed and he eagerly complied, slipping down a bit lower on the bed to get the right angle. Crystal watched as Roger tore the packet open and squeezed some lube onto his fingers, taking a second to warm it up before reaching down and slowly slipping a finger inside himself. Roger let his head fall back as a moan escaped his lips. Crystal quickly shed his own clothes before taking up space between Roger’s legs. Roger raised his head just enough to be able to look at Crystal with half-lidded eyes and his bottom lip sucked in between his teeth, a playful smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Roger slid a second finger in alongside the first, letting out a series of filthy moans as he alternated between scissoring them and fucking himself with them. 

“Look at you,” Crystal said, hungrily, stroking his cock as he appreciated the view of Roger laid out before him, “Putting on a show for me, like the little attention whore you are,” 

“I’m not,” 

“No? So that’s not why your pretty cock is already leaking all over your stomach when I’ve yet to even touch you?” 

Roger groaned at the words while trying to get his fingers in deep enough to hit just the right spot. 

“Admit it, Rog, it always feels better when you know I’m watching,” Crystal said, dragging the short nails of his free hand along the sensitive skin of Roger’s inner thigh, splayed open for him. 

Roger’s reply was breathy, 

“I - I like when you watch,” 

“Why?” Crystal pressed, sinking his nails in a bit deeper. 

Roger whimpered and gasped, “Because I’m an attention whore,” 

“That’s right,” Crystal sat up on his knees and in a swift movement had both of Roger’s wrists pinned above his head. Roger whined at the sudden emptiness he felt. 

“Are you ready for my cock?” Crystal asked, nipping at Roger’s ear. He felt Roger’s head nod. “Beg for it, pretty boy,” 

“P-Please,” Roger started without missing a beat. “Need you, need you to fuck me, please,” 

“Yeah?” Crystal rutted against him teasingly, “Need me to fuck you so hard you think about being a little whore for me every time you sit down tomorrow?” 

Roger screwed his eyes shut and whined while trying to push his hips up - trying anything to get Crystal to sink into him. 

“Yes, fuck yes, please, Crystal. I need you inside me so fucking bad,  _ please _ ,” Roger’s voice was pitched in desperation. When he opened his eyes behind his glasses, they were rimmed with frustrated tears. 

“Okay, alright,” Crystal soothed, kissing Roger’s cheek, “You know I always give you what you need.” 

He kissed his way down Roger’s neck and sternum before sitting back to align his cock with Roger’s entrance. Both men let out a gasp as Crystal slowly pushed himself inside, 

“So fucking tight for me,” 

When Crystal was in as deep as he could go, he gave Roger a moment to get adjusted,

“You alright?” He checked. 

Roger gave him a look that was somehow both annoyed and blissed out at the same time, 

“Yes, and I swear to god if you don’t start moving right now, you’re fired,” 

Crystal rolled his eyes, “Yeah right,” 

Nonetheless, he started thrusting into Roger, building up to a steady pace. His fingers gripped Roger’s hips tightly, 

“Touch yourself for me,”

Roger’s hand immediately flew to his neglected cock and he let out a satisfied moan when he wrapped his fingers around it. 

“That’s it,” Crystal encouraged, “Tell me what you need,” 

“Harder,” Roger breathed. 

Crystal braced himself with one arm over Roger’s head, the other hand hoisting the drummer’s leg up so he could get a better angle. Luckily, Roger got the hint and wrapped both of his legs tightly around Crystal’s waist, his heels digging in. After a few experimental thrusts, Crystal found the angle he was looking for when Roger let out a cry,

“ _ Fuck _ , right there! Harder, please,” Roger gasped. 

Crystal redoubled his efforts with every forward snap of his hips - he could tell Roger was getting close when he felt the hand between them picking up speed. Roger squeezed around him and Crystal’s forehead fell to his shoulder. 

“You’re gonna come, aren’t you? Gonna make a filthy mess of yourself?” Crystal grunted, feeling his own orgasm creeping up. 

Roger threw his head back, exposing his throat to Crystal’s lips. 

“So fucking close,” Roger grit out, “Please can I come?” 

“Good boy for asking,” Crystal praised, “But no. Hold it. You don’t come until I say so.” 

He knew getting denied only brought Roger that much closer to the edge. 

“ _ Please _ ,” Roger pleaded. 

“Beg for it,” Crystal said darkly - he loved hearing Roger’s raspy voice struggle to keep it together. 

Roger groaned, “Please let me come. I need to so fucking bad, your cock feels so good inside me,  _ please _ ,” 

“No,” Crystal’s hips stuttered at the way Roger clenched around him, “Fuck, Rog, you feel so fucking good,” 

“Then please let me come,  _ please _ .” 

Roger’s eyes were pleading, blown wide behind his crooked glasses. And Crystal couldn’t deny him any longer. He dipped his head down for a kiss, it was rough and a little sloppy, but that was the last thing on both of their minds. 

“Come for me, gorgeous,” 

Roger only had to stroke his cock a few more times before crying out as his orgasm washed over him. He pulled Crystal in deeper and spasmed around his cock, hot come shooting all over his chest and stomach. 

“Gonna fucking come inside you,” Crystal said breathless, chasing his own release. 

“Yeah, want your come inside me,” Roger’s voice still had a pleading, worn edge to it. “Fill me up, want it dripping out of me,” 

Crystal came with Roger’s name on his lips, his release coating the inside of Roger’s walls. He gave them a few minutes to catch their breaths and when Roger’s legs fell from his waist he took the hint and gently pulled out, watching as some of his come dribbled down. 

“Filthy,” He murmured, pushing it back inside with his finger. 

Roger gasped at the light touch and squirmed away, all too sensitive. Crystal smiled and leaned over him again to capture their lips together, in a much slower and more tender embrace. 

“How do you feel about a bath together, hm?” Crystal asked softly against his lips, “We could get you all cleaned up,” 

“Sounds nice,” 

As they made their way to the bathroom, hand in hand, Crystal noticed with a smirk that Roger’s glasses were still on. 

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I've officially hopped on the TayTay train, huh?


End file.
